Valentines Mistletoe
by AnimeObsessed98
Summary: The Samezuka and Iwatobi swim teams share a cabin for a few days, and Nagisa plays a trick on Rin.


**So, this is my early Valentines Day fic... To be honest I have no idea where I got this idea. I may continue it, but I'm not 100% sure. Marked as complete for now, but will change it if I decide to continue the story. Let me know what you guys think! :)**

* * *

><p>Rin made his displeasure known as he stomped up the stairs of the cabin to what would be his new room for the next week. Since Samezuka was a top school in the region they had a lot of money, and because of that Mikoshiba was able to rent...basically it was a private hotel. It had a lobby, a huge dining area, a kitchen, an open bath, an indoor pool, and 20 bedrooms. Because there was so much space Mikoshiba had decided to invite the Iwatobi swim team to go with them, but Rin suspected he had ulterior motives. <em>Valentines Day is going to pass while we're here. Does he really think I'm so stupid I don't know that?<em> Rin figured the captain just wanted an excuse to see Gou.

He shoved the thought aside when he reached his room and pushed the door open, greeted by a room extremely similar to his dorm. Two dressers, a single desk, a balcony, and a bunk-bed. He had been planning on putting his stuff away but they'd arrived late and he was tired so he threw his things into a corner and flopped onto the bottom bunk, only to spring to his feet when he heard a grunt. After flicking on the light Rin found a familiar face poking out from under the blanket, looking disgruntled and upset.

"Turn that off, I was sleeping." He grumbled, pulling the blanket up to cover his face.

Rin opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was actually able to say anything. "Haru, what are you doing here?"

The raven haired teen poked his head out and glared at him. "Your captain invited us, remember? We got here this morning and Gou said there wasn't enough rooms for everybody to sleep alone so she assigned everybody a room. I ended up in this one." He explained grumpily before rolling over and covering his face again. "Now turn that off, I'm tired."

Okay, that answered that...but..."Where's Gou sleeping?"

Haru practically whined and buried his face in his pillow. "If you want me to answer any more questions then turn off the light. I was stuck in a car with Nagisa for five hours today, so I'm exhausted."

Rin winced and flicked the light switch off, feeling bad for Haru. He liked Nagisa and all, but _**damn**_ did that kid have energy. He heard Haru sigh in relief before he spoke up again. "Your sister said something about a woman needing her privacy, so she has her own room. Now, please, let me sleep."

Rin nodded, even though he doubted Haru could see him, before he climbed onto the top bunk and got settled. It didn't take long until he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rin was jolted awake by the sound of something being banged together. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he felt his eyes bulge when he saw it was only 5:30am. "Rise and shine everybody!" Ugh, Nagisa.<p>

Above him he heard stomping and someone flung their door open, causing it to bang against the wall. "Shut it, first-year!" He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew it was one of his team mates. He heard a yelp before the person slammed their door shut.

Rin was just starting to fall asleep again when the intercom set up throughout the entire building crackled and his captain's voice could be heard. "Time to get up! We have early training today!"

The red-head groaned and buried his face in his pillow before, reluctantly, climbing out of bed. He wandered over to his bag and dug out everything he needed, including a piece of gum. Knowing the captain he wouldn't give them time to brush their teeth, and Rin hated it when his breath smelled bad. He turned back to the bed and saw Haru hadn't even budged, which was crazy because of how much noise Nagisa had been making. Curious, he walked to the edge of the bed and poked Haru's cheek. "You need to get up. Training's gonna start soon."

Haru waved his hand away and burrowed under the blanket, making a grumbling sound. Rin had to suppress the urge to giggle, Haru never acted this cute. Wait, cute? No, Haru is...Haru. He's not cute. He shrugged and popped the piece of gum in his mouth, chewing a few times before he said, "Whatever. Gou's gonna kill you for being late, though."

Rin opened the door and came face-to-face with Nagisa. He blinked in surprise before trying to push the small blonde out of the way, but he didn't budge. "What do you want?"

Nagisa grinned and whistled innocently. "Me and a few of your team mates thought it would be fun to mess with you."

"Nagisa, it's too early for this. What are you talking about?" He groaned and rubbed his face, trying to help wake himself up. Nagisa pointed up and Rin's eyes followed where they were aiming. He looked down at the blonde in confusion. "That's mistletoe."

Nagisa scrunched up his face, a cross between a frown and a pout. "I know that."

"First; where the hell did you get it? Second; it's almost Valentines Day, not Christmas, you're a little late." Rin grumbled, clearly not amused.

"So? It's still romantic. Besides, you're not leaving until you kiss Haru-chan!"

Rin nearly choked on the gum his mouth at that. "What the hell?! Why do you want me to kiss him?! We're both guys, you know."

"Yes, I know. But it'll be funny to watch, and I have people to help me make sure you don't leave." Nagisa grinned and Rin watched in horror as three of his team mates stood on either side of the hallway, acting as barricade.

Rin felt someone grab his shoulder from behind and he suddenly came face-to-face with Haru. "Wha-" His question was cut off when a pair of lips met his own. It felt weird at first, but he soon found himself returning the kiss. When he felt Haru's tongue forcing its way into his mouth he didn't fight and just let it happen. When they pulled apart he was breathless and his face was flushed.

He turned and saw everybody gaping at them, shocked by the sudden display. Haru took advantage of their surprise to push past them and into the hallway. "We kissed, no big deal. Are you happy now?" He paused for a moment and his hand moved up to his face before Rin could see it over his shoulder. _Wait a second... _"By the way, thanks for the gum." He called out before popping it back into his mouth and walking away.

Rin sputtered and glared at the group in front of him. They widened their eyes and bolted in opposite directions, fearing for their lives.


End file.
